Tonic Mistake
by Laochgael
Summary: Hermione spies on Draco. Ron spies on Draco. Neville, Oliver, Dean and Seamus spies on Draco. Harry is nowhere in sight and Draco’s going crazy because of a strange feeling that someone is looking at him! What is going on? (Slash) CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. The Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, would I?

**A.N.:** Gasp! I'm writing humor! O_o Hey! Do you get the feeling that all I do is HP/DM? Come on! Give me a pairing!!! R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right! That was it! Draco couldn't help but get an intense feeling that someone was following him. The nerve of some people, following him! He swore that the feeling was getting more and more severe and he couldn't help but be conscious. He was alone because he had lost Crabbe and Goyle in one of the after-classes, which was over-flowing with students wanting to get out of the daunting place called classroom. 

They just finished concocting something in Potions class and unfortunately Hermione was his partner. Strange though, he thought to himself, he had to drink the potion. They were supposed to be testing it but drink the whole bottle? Ron was Harry's partner as he witnessed. He too drank the whole thing. Everybody was supposed to and it actually tasted quite good for a potion. Nevertheless, he caught a glimpse of Harry before he drank the bottle. How he wanted to poison that boy.

He looked right then to his left. No one was there except for a couple of Gryffindors talking. _Wait a minute_; he stopped for a moment. _Wasn't that Hermione Granger? _He shook his head and squinted his eyes. _Yeah, it is._ He checked out the others that she was with. As he expected she was with Ron Weasley and… Neville? Again he looked right and left. Where was Harry?

He blinked. Why was he looking for Harry? He didn't care that he was here at all, did he? No, he shook his head. It was probably just because it was new for him that Harry wasn't around Draco. Yeah, that **must **be the reason, he insisted on himself. He walked a few more minutes and stopped infront of a window. His eyes were looking over the field where they played Quidditch.  

There was Oliver Wood. He saw him talking to Neville. Draco blinked. How did Neville get there so fast? Nevertheless it's not Neville he's worried about, it's Harry. Draco's eyes bulged out of its sockets. He was worried about Harry? He smacked his head. Off to the infirmary, he went. He thought he was getting sick… in the head.

He passed the passages that he had to, to get to the infirmary when he suddenly had that strange feeling that someone was looking at him again. Not only one pair, he felt his intuition say, there was more. Still, he continued his conquest to the infirmary but then his instinct got the best of him and he stopped. He looked around again but no one seemed to be in sight. He sighed and went on walking. 

He just passed a couple of more students who were in the hallway near the moving staircases. Strange, he thought as his eyes stopped for a moment to a boy. He only caught a quick glance on the young man and then was already enclosed by a couple of more students. He swore that the boy was Oliver Wood. But he had just seen the Gryffindor Captain just talk to Neville a while back.  He continued on and left for the infirmary.

Before he left, he heard whispers but was too tired suddenly to even pay attention to it. He suddenly felt like sleeping through the whole day. He thought that he might just be worn-out and was hallucinating about the whole idea. He continued his way, walking slow but sure steps. The last thing he did before he was completely out of sight was yawn.

Three people came up to Oliver after Draco left and each wore a very worried face. It was Hermione, Ron and Seamus. Oliver nodded and shook his head and indicated that he had just seen Draco. They nodded back and one sighed in frustration. 

"I heard about it from Neville." Oliver said 

"Yeah, we told him to tell you." Ron said.

"So…" Oliver started, "that's what happened?"

All three nodded their heads.

"Exactly how he said?"

"If he said what we did, then yes." Hermione stated. It seemed the other two agree with this as they nodded their heads. One was obviously very worried about the out-come of the dreaded mistake they've made. Oliver wasn't exactly there but from the way Neville told it… it wasn't pretty.

"His fault?" Pointing to one of those infront of him. It was no surprise: It's Ron. Both took a long look at him with a face then faced back to Oliver with assuring and nodding heads, "Yes." 

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, if someone didn't have to have such clumsiness, maybe we could have avoided this!" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact manner. 

"Alright already! Enough of the quilt trip…"

"Anyway, we don't have time for this. Where did he go?" Seamus intervened.

Oliver motioned for the stairway. "I think he'll be going to the infirmary." 

"Oka~ay… What?!?" All three sounded surprised. Their eyes grew and their jaws dropped down.

"The Infirmary…?" Oliver stated in a awkward tone. "You know… The place where you go when you're hurt."

"We know that!"

"Then what?" 

The silence was deafening but nobody talked and Oliver felt like a stupid statue talking and asking without getting an answer.

"Do you know where Harry is?" One of them asked all of a sudden.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Where is he?" 

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"He's in the infirmary."

"Oh, no!" 

Oliver's eyes widened as he got the reason why they were so fidgety. "You don't think the effects will come so soon, do you?"

"I don't know…" 

"What!!!" One voice almost shrieked. "You were the one who made that and you don't know?!?"

The boy shook his head, "…didn't measure."

"Oh, Gre~eat." 

"What happened to the potion anyway? What is it?" Oliver asked which turned all their attention to him.

"Neville didn't tell you?"

"No, he just said that it's something dreadful."

Someone came running. It was Neville. He came to them before they could say another word. "What's up Neville?" 

Neville was panting very hard. "I--- just--- checked--- out--- the---infirmary." 

"What happened?" All became interested.

Neville swallowed a lump in his throat. "They didn't see each other…"

"That's good." And the others sighed in relief.

"Their rooms are connected…"

"What?!?!" They all groaned. 

They started running to the infirmary. Oliver followed them and continued to what the potion they did by mistake is and what exactly did they made Harry and Draco drink.

All four stopped and turned to him and in whispered words they answered back.

"Love Potion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued


	2. Potion Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, would I?

**A.N.:** Dun dun dun dun!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Run. Run. Run. They ran passed corridors and passages that they didn't even look at. Each passageway only seemed like a blur. They were too worried about the potion that they had messed up. Correct that: **Ron **messed up. Oliver still didn't get all of the details and he wanted to know them and he wanted to know them now!

"What exactly did you do wrong in the potion that made it a love potion?" Oliver asked while he ran with them. 

Hermione glanced an angry face at Ron and proceeded to answer Oliver's question, "Hair."

"What?" Oliver asked bewildered. How could a simple hair make a difference in…? What was the potion they have done anyway?

"What's the potion that you were suppose to do?" 

"It was a formula on how to tell one's feelings…" Hermione explained almost breathless from dashing. She slowed down and the others followed her example. Oliver was the last one to stop. He was just a little bit infront, looking at them with a questionable look.

"We need to take DNA from the subject to make the potion work. I got some hair from Draco and I put it in a bottle------"

"You got a hair strand from Draco???" Seamus asked surprised.

"Wow…" Neville intervened.

"Amazing…" Ron and Oliver said at the same time.

"A-hem…" Hermione sounded. "As I was saying…"

"How did you manage to get a hair from Draco?" Oliver asked.

"You don't wanna know… Anyway, Ron put Harry's hair near his concocting bottle as well. Unfortunately… the bottles weren't transparent so…"

"I got the wrong bottle… I accidentally got it when I asked her a question and put the bottle down beside her own potion…" Ron said a little awkwardly. He blushed a little when Hermione scowled at him; he was getting a lecture later when they fix this problem. **If** they ever do. That thought gave him the shivers. Harry and… Draco.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Oliver asked. "How does that make it officially a love potion?" 

"Well, you see. This is a potion that will enable one to know someone else's feelings and, if possible, be able to change it… It enlarges the small object like DNA that person has and create it as a device to inform about the person's emotions and permits someone to change it…"

"That's right. But why does he have to drink it?"

"That's because we were testing it. We were testing whether it could change a person's personality."

"You got Draco to **drink**that???" All of them stared in wonder.

Hermione sighed, "Anyway, when another DNA is accidentally put in the bottle, it changes the reaction of the potion. One will have the DNA of the other reacting through his system.  That will trigger something near emotional standards that will make it a little out of balance. When the system is out of balance it will only result to one thing… desire for that person."

"Uhhh…" All of them were looking at her like she was some mad genius at work. 

"So…" Ron started, "in English that means?" 

"Which means… Draco has Harry in his system… and Harry has Draco in his system…" Oliver mumbled. All of them turned to him. 

"That's right." Hermione congratulated him. "I'm glad I have someone here with some sense enough for me to be able to talk to." She eyed everyone with her that includes: Ron, Seamus and Neville.  Ron gave a face that was asking: What did I do now? And Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You said it changes the personality right?" 

Hermione nodded. "What personality did you give Draco?" 

Hermione blinked a little at the question… She hadn't really thought of kind of potion Ron let Harry drink. She quickly turned to Ron. "What did you put into your potion? What personality?" 

"Same as you put…"

"What did you put in your concoction, Hermione?" 

Hermione barely answer but they heard it, "…affection…"

Great… Now they know that this will double its effects on that potion.

"But when exactly is the potion going to take its effects?" And then Oliver thought of another question that even shocked him, "…and what exactly is the **worst** that could happened to our rivaling duo?"

Hermione was stumped. She knew that it is going to be a desire for the other but… they were dealing with two **intimate** enemies… They haven't really checked the total effect of this consequence in male with another male situation. But could it be that the potion would turn the intimate hate into… **intimate passion**? They were in **big** trouble… And when she thought of the word big, she meant: Colossal!

There was not time to loose, so to speak. They rushed to the hospital wing as fast as they could but unfortunately, they weren't looking exactly where they were going. They ran across (and thankfully not ran over) and were stopped by Professor Snape. 

"What's this? Students running wildly in the hall? Cutting classes, are you?" Snape said in a sinister tone. He eyed each one and knew immediately that something was; excuse the expression, bugging them. He eyed the look on Hermione's face and knew that it was something really big. He smiled secretly.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Granger?" He said again, not changing his tone.

Hermione's eyes leveled themselves to Snape's eye level. But before she could speak, she heard a voice, "Neville's sick, sir." 

Hermione turned and saw that it was Seamus. He had the weirdest expression on his face while shaking his head. Hermione could clearly tell he was pretending, "Neville is sick, sir." He repeated again.

"That's right," Ron joined in. "**We** have to take him to the **infirmary.**"

"All of you?" Snape asked warily.

"Yes, his condition is very grave Professor," sighed Seamus.

"Really… How interesting," Snape said. "What, may I ask is wrong?"

Silence. They all thought of something that would be grave enough for all of them to be allowed to go to the infirmary. What could it be?

"Neville accidentally ate his toad, sir," Hermione blurted out. All of them stared. "You have to let us go now to the infirmary Professor. Neville's life is in danger!" 

The professor had his second thoughts but still step aside. Since… this was Neville… With him anything's possible.

They left the figure of Snape behind as they non-stop ran into the hospital wing. When they reached there, they were almost out of breath. Oliver was the first to regain his posture and he entered first in. He ran into Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey… Do you know where Harry is?" Oliver asked as the others came up to him after catching their breath.

"Why, yes. He's at the third door around this corridor." 

They all expressed their gratitude to Madam Pomfrey as they sped of around the corner.  They saw Harry just going out of his room. He seemed normal.

"Hey, Harry!"  He turned and smiled.

While waving he said, "How are you guys?" 

But before they could say anything, the door beside Harry's began opening. Slowly, each creak for them seemed like a loud ever-lasting one. Because they could only thing of one person the could be going out of that room. The room that was just beside Harry's room…

Draco…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	3. Fallin'

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, would I?

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** Let's not end it too soon (sly grin)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco…

The first impulse of Oliver, being the captain of the Quidditch team of Gryffindor was to keep Harry from falling… Or rather, keep him from falling **in** **love. **To be more precise: Keep him from falling in love with a certain Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. 

Oliver quickly thought of a spell and soon found himself hastily chanting a spell for levitating. But he felt something strange; he felt that something collided with his own spell. He looked around and realized that he wasn't the only one who chanted the same spell at the same time. Hermione, Seamus and Ron also chanted. And Neville? It seems like it didn't work for him. He was just grateful for that… for respectable reasons. 

Harry floated and he was so shocked that he yelped a little. Harry eyed them and was about to ask what the hell they were doing. He just came from the infirmary room and they suddenly levitate him? With him and his headache… He just had a nightmare that he was with Draco… It was strange for him since he enjoyed being with the Slytherin misery-maker.  

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. He eyed Hermione but she seem to be looking at someone else… Draco? Harry blinked. He wasn't wearing his glasses. Damn! The person was blurred a little from his sight therefore he tried to focus his eyes to whoever it was. 

Ron's eyes lingered from Draco's stare to the ceiling. He almost choked. Harry was trying to focus his eyes on Draco. Thank God he wasn't wearing his glasses! He tried to look for something to block Harry's view of Draco while the gray-eyed Slytherin walked nearer while arching an eyebrow. 

"What have we got here?" Draco asked, not really curious but yawning a little.

"Go away Malfoy…" Hermione said as she tried to control the spell she and the others delivered. She was having a hard time since they didn't exactly practice this much. She was thankful that she wasn't the only one who cast the spell. Surely if it was just her and Seamus and Ron… They wouldn't have handled it without Oliver.

"Where's Harry?" 

Did they hear right? Did Malfoy just ask where Harry was? This was turning out worse than they expected. They have to fix this. It seems that Draco was getting more and more into Harry. What if the whole school found out that Draco and Harry was in love? Or even if they just found out that Draco was in love with Harry (or vice versa) just because they messed up in potion's class? They were going to kill Ron…

_Harry?_ Oliver's mind was a different perspective. He was more on thinking… Why in Hogwart's sake did Draco call Harry … _Well… Harry??? He never calls him by that name! He usually calls him by **Potter**… _

Oh. My. God. 

His eyes lifted from Draco to the ceiling… Harry was trying to focus on Draco's face. He panicked. His eyes widened because Draco was just above the levitating Harry. 

Big Trouble…

Even worse… He lost his concentration. Do you know what exactly happens when someone loses his concentration on a spell that inquires **his** own energy to actually control it? 

Not. Good…

The next they knew was that Harry was falling down a few feet in the air. Hermione, Seamus and Ron lost control and that made Harry drop like a bomb. The target? 

Draco Malfoy.

Before they could even react or register what exactly the outcome is going to be, Harry already was on top of Draco. 

"Ouch!" This word echoed in the hall as they heard some heavy steps running up the hallway and into their area. 

"Ow…" This was all that Harry could say after falling some feet from the air. He was having that headache again. He knew that he was on top of someone but he couldn't see because he was facing the other way. Both were back to back (which means, yes, Draco was flat on his face on the floor).

"Harry! Draco!" It was Madame Pomfrey. Oliver tried to hush her while Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus made signals to her not to say those names out loud. Madame Pomfrey didn't get it…

"Harry! Draco!" she repeated again. Running up to them, she helped them up and eyed the five who were just standing there, making faces and signals. Oliver was slapping his forehead, Hermione was waving her hands with a strange look on her face, Ron was just about to bite his finger nails, Seamus was shaking his head terribly and Neville looked as though he was going to faint.

"You poor dears!" Madame Pomfrey heaved a sigh. Harry eyes were closed and his face was looking down as he tried to keep himself up. Draco wasn't doing any better but he was in the direction of Harry. If Harry was to look up…

"Yes, you poor dears!" Hermione joined in. "Come one, everyone. Let's help Harry get into his room before something BAD happens!"  They **helped** Harry walk to his room infirmary. Before Ron closed the door, he saw Madame Pomfrey shaking her head and Malfoy's eyes directly at the doorway where they were. 

"Close the door already." 

"Alright, alright." 

"Harry, are you doing alright?" Oliver asked as they rested Harry on the bed. Harry reached for the bedside table and obtained his glasses then wore them. 

"Yes, I'm fine… You can leave now." He said sounding a little tired. He climbed up to bed.

"Are you sure?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Alright, we'll leave but be sure to stay here and get some rest." 

After that last speech, they all left the room while Harry was staring up to the ceiling. Closing his eyes with steady breathing, the last word that came through his mind before thoroughly drifting off to sleep.

Draco…

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry…" Draco sighed angrily at himself. He couldn't seem to get that name out of his head and mind. A while ago before the incident in the hallway happened, he dreamt that he was with Harry. It was strange because her was… happy… He decided to take a walk to talk some sense into himself. Before the incident, he thought that it would be enough just to catch a glimpse of Harry later into the day…

He smiled…

Because he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	4. voice of reason

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters. Please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** O_o I had to kick my own ass to write again! And you know… I have this connection with voice of reasons and this is the second fic that I put a/ the same voice of reason… hehehe…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'I did see him… And ever since then, my mind has been centered on him…'_

_'What's going on! My heart's pounding like it has never pounded before!'_

_' I've never really noticed before, but his green eyes really suited him…'_

_'What the hell!'_

He squinted his eyes but was not really focusing on anything. This had been going on for the last half hour. His mind was divided into two, thinking about different things, each trying to dominate his mind. Love and hate; two words that would probably drive him, being a Malfoy who wasn't supposed to believe in love, groundless.

_'It's that damned Weasley's doing!'_

_'But he is kind of lucky to have Harry by his side most of the time…'_

_'That's it! I must be tired… That's why I'm thinking of--- bizarre things…'_ He stopped his thinking right then and there… Or did he?

_Are you really, Draco?_ Another voice encountered his head.

_'Bloody hell?!'_

_Hello, Draco._

_'Who the bloody hell are you?'_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that a way to treat your voice of reason?_

_'I didn't even think that I had one…'_

_[Sigh] So much for appreciation…_

_'Humph! Who would appreciate a meddler?'_

_It's a really good thing that I'm you, or else I would have screamed bloody murder._

_'You're me? It's hard to believe.'_

_Enough of this talk, I'm here to talk about this thing you've being keeping to your head in the past… err… I mean since yesterday._

_'Which is?'_

_Harry, duh._

_'What about Harry?'_ He tried to keep his cool but his voice quivered a little… at least his mental voice did.

_You like him. Man! I had an easier time with Duo. Geez… _[Sorry ^_^', can't help but put that. He's so much like the voice of reason I put in _As Cherry Blossoms._]

_'Who?'_

_Nevermind. Back to the topic: you like Harry._

_'How would you know?'_

_Coming from Duo, I'd consider that as normal. Coming from you, I'd consider that as dense. Duh, Voice of Reason talking here!_

Draco snorted.

_Not funny, man!_

_'So you're here to tell me that I'm in love with Harry Potter?'_

_I didn't say that, you did. I'm just here to say that you _**like**_ him not _**love**_ him but I guess since you were nice enough to put that subject in, then I wouldn't mind but try… [grins]_

_'Now I really know that you are not my voice of reason.'_

_Does it matter? We Voices of Reasons do the same thing anyway._

_'Is that so?'_

_Yes, And my job here is make you know that you like Harry Potter. Hey, you Potter kid really has beautiful eyes you know…_

_'yeah'_

_…beautiful figure…_

_'yeah'_

_… and beautiful lips to kiss…_

_'Where are you getting at?_

_[snicker]_

_'What?' _

"Uh… Draco?" Another voice that didn't seem like his voice of reason said.

Draco snapped from his thoughts and saw that Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him with very strange expressions on their faces. He cocked his eyebrow and looked back at them. Both were acting very strangely. He blinked a little uncertainly as he realized that mentioning the word _"both" _was not appropriate at the time. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only ones looking at him.

"Uh… Draco," One of the two infamous duos was starting to say.

"What is it, Crabbe?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not Crabbe."

"Uhh… It doesn't matter. What is it?"

"Well…" Goyle started, "you have this weird look on your face and…"

"What?"

"You're already leaning on your plate, Draco."

Draco pulled his elbow up and noticed some stains that resemble something that now isn't worth eating. He shuddered at the thought that they were going to eat that stuff and brushed his sleeves on the edge of the table and began to stand.

His chair squeaked and that made all heads turn to him, even one particular person that Hermione, Ron and Oliver tried to block. Again, his heart started to pound fast while he thought of something to say to excuse himself from the table. 

"I've… got to change." _That was **lame**, Draco,_ he thought to himself. **_Very _**_lame…_

He walked slowly and calmly across the tables and tried not to look conspicuous… to no avail. _Stay calm, Draco._ He thought to himself,_ you must exercise your calm. Calm… calm… calm…_

_SCREW CALM!_

He was going to get away from all those people's gazes and he's going to do it the fastest way he thought was possible! Draco ran towards the main door and slumped against the wall to hide from all the watchful and intent eyes that looked his way. The only thing that he heard were whispered about 'Draco' and 'Weird'.

_I need to go back to infirmary… Damn! Bizarre things are invading my precious mind…_

He silently walked through the corridors that seem so familiar to him. Each stepped caused an echo in the hall since he was alone. Looking dazed again with the thought of a familiar smile, face and charm, he shook his head and slumped his back against a wall and sighed.

"Damn this…" Draco muttered to no one in particular besides himself, "Why is **_he_** affecting me this way! He is Harry Potter… Only Harry… A lover… err ------I mean, an enemy. ARGH!" 

That was the last draw for a Malfoy. _Since when did I use Harry and lover in the same sentence… In fact, since when did I start calling him Harry?_ He shook his head. Question like these were said to have driven a muggle mind insane. He began to realize that this was also applicable to wizards.

He heard some footsteps following him, but from the way his feelings crushed his mind, he didn't bother looking at who it was. He just slid to the floor trying to block out all of the noise that his mind and… that other thing was telling him. He wondered what that was called again. _Feelings?_ He snorted to no one but himself. _I didn't even know that we Malfoys are supposed to have those…_

He knew that it was quite awful to think that he was heartless. He himself admitted that but he lived a life being taught not to love and was always reminded that love was a weakness.

He snorted again. His father would kill him if he should see him now. He slumped against the wall, thinking about that green-eyed Gryffindor that he hated but grown to love------Harry… _Hey! Where did that come from?!_

He curled himself to a sitting position, lowered his head to his knees and sighed. [A.N. Do you get that position?] 

"Are---- you alright?" A voice said. It probably came from that person whom he heard follow him. He didn't bother to look up from his position. 

_Damn! Why won't people leave me alone!_ He didn't answer the concerned voice that somehow sounded quite familiar.

"Yeah." _Now what the heck?! Why did I say that?! _Aren't he supposed to say leave me alone? _This is so weird…_

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yeah… You can leave now…" The voice seem to hesitate but Draco felt the figure retreat at last. 

"Hey!" Draco called out from his position, "Who are you anyway?"

The voice seemed to hesitate more. "You know me Draco." The familiar voice stopped, "Harry Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	5. Quidditch Problem

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me… blah blah blah… 

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** Reviews are art to my eyes! (Starry-eyed author)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Harry Potter."

Draco's heartbeat suddenly went fast. He thought that he was going to die as he felt his heart getting stronger as though it wanted to burst. Why didn't he realize the voice when it first sounded? It was probably because he was too caught up thinking about Harry, he reasoned with himself.

Too caught up think about Harry? Since when did he begin to be a distraction in his life? So there were those times when he would stare at him so much that he didn't look where he was going and _accidentally_ fall off the stairway. But that was when he wanted to kill him. This time… it was a bit different.

He heard the footsteps retreat and he inhaled a mouthful of air. He didn't even notice that he held his breath. Damn! What was wrong with him?

_In your heart you know the answer, Draco!_

A short and high-pitched giggling could be heard only in his head.

_'Not you again…'_ he groaned. He needn't ask who that voice in his head was. He knew that it was IT again. Now he was sure that he was going mad.

_Aw, come on! Cheer up!_ It giggled heartily. _You should have seen yourself! Man! Did you ever freeze!_

Draco stood up before he proceeded to answer _his_ voice of reason… at least he thought it was his. It doesn't really matter for him. He considered himself mentally insane the moment that he started talking to this ridiculous voice of his.

_My, goodness! I thought you were going to die of suffocation! I could just die of laughing right here!_

Draco growled mentally. _'I knew it. You aren't my voice of reason. I knew that I didn't have one.'_

The giggling didn't was still there and Draco waited until it was actually sensible enough to talk to again. _Nope… Actually, he's still busy with Harry._

_'Harry?'_

_Shoot! He's going to kill me! You did not hear that from me!_

_'Harry, eh?'_

_I'm sooo dead… Ta-ta! _

The second after, his own voice was just echoing in his head. No mad, insane, crazy voice to tell him that he was in love with Harry Potter. He snorted at himself as he started walking. He didn't think that being in love was actually this maddening. Not that he was in love, of course. He only meant that if people, like that voice, were ever to get a gossip that he was in love and actually think that he was really falling, then he would practically die of humiliation. Or at least that's was he thought and encouraged to himself.

He walked steadily to the Slytherin Common Room and plopped himself down on one of its couch.  It was time to do some serious thinking? Then all of a sudden a picture of Harry popped out of his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Did you guys hear something?" Harry stood there and looked at the direction where the Slytherin Common Room is found.

Hermione arched an eyebrow while Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "No, Harry. We didn't anything. Are you sure that it wasn't just you're imagination?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I swore I heard something scream awhile ago." 

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Ron said. "It was probably something that Neville just concocted." 

That certainly made Harry take that scream out of his mind. He started walking again with the two when all of a sudden they were stopped by none other than Neville himself. Harry blinked at him.

"Were you concocting a potion awhile ago, Neville?" Harry asked with much curiosity. 

Neville blinked a couple of times before answering. "No, why do you ask?"

Harry stared before shaking his head and smiling sheepishly. "Um… Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Neville didn't seem to be very convinced to drop the subject but he had something very important to say to them. "I have some news from Oliver." 

"Yes? Go on" Ron encouraged.

"Well… he said to meet him out in the field… You know, where they play Quidditch..." 

"Why is that?" Harry asked remembering that they had a practice a little later that day. "Practice isn't until later." He checked his watch. "To be exact: We still have twenty minutes to spare. What's the rush?"

"He said that it's really important," he said. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "**Very**important he says." This got the two's, Ron and Hermione, attention. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little early. Right, Harry?"    

Something was up and Harry noticed that. They were acting pretty… tense for some reason but he decided to play along. "Sure. It's alright with me."

Neville went ahead with the trio following closely behind. "Anything you guys want to tell me?" Harry suddenly asked. 

Ron nearly tripped as Hermione froze. "Hey, are you guys alright?" 

"It's nothing, Harry." Hermione tried to keep her calm. "He probably has some news… about something." 

After walking through the corridors and stairways, they reached their destination. Even before they entered the field, they were already greeted by Oliver.

"Hey! I'm glad you got here on time!" Oliver said, smiling but Harry noted that it was said quite frantically. "Harry! Hi!" Now it was said quite nervously. 

"Hey, Oliver." Harry smiled. Silence. One could almost see the dust ball rolling in the scene. 

"Um… Do you think I could talk to Hermione and Ron for a while?" Harry was shocked but he decided to let it be.

He left them and sat somewhere he was out of earshot. He checked his watch and saw that he had ten minutes before the next practice. He looked at the direction of his friends. They looked very overwrought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" 

"Yeah…" Oliver eyed Neville and the other two. "I can't let Harry practice today!" 

"But he'll be so devastated!"  Ron countered.

"What's up anyway?" Hermione inquired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yup. They look very tense and overwrought. He noted that. As he turned his attention to the footsteps that he heard come his way. He stared the figures that came to his direction. They were also carrying brooms. Quidditch Practice…? But they weren't his teammates…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" All three of them suddenly hollered.

"That's why! Please get him out of here!" 

"Could you kindly tell that again, we don't believe that's quite possible. I thought you made sure!" Hermione groaned.

Oliver sighed. "Slytherins are having a practice today with us." 

"Which means…"

"Draco will be here too…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry squinted to the students again. 

_Green patches? Slytherin?  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	6. When things go BUMP in the afternoon!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP… blah blah blah… 

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** Does anyone want me to write about a specific pairing? Any? At all? I want to write a pairing! BESIDES, HP/DM! Or even if it's not HP! 

Hey! I have a thing for Harry's glasses being the plot! Hehehehe… One more thing, I don't think that I put as much humor here as the others… (sob)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry squinted to the students again. 

_Green patches? Slytherin?  _

Harry adjusted his glasses to have a better look at the people coming his way. They were too far to really see exactly who they were. But something from the crowd of Quidditch players seem to catch his eye, both of them at that! It was a certain blonde walking quite confidently with his teammates. For him, this person seems to have a shine and sparkle more than the others there.

There were going Harry's direction but he thought that it was nothing. After all, this wasn't the first time that two teams were accidentally playing at the same time. Nothing special at all… well, that thought was entertained until there was a slight shriek and two pair of arms grabbed him from behind and another took his glasses! "Hey!"

"Hey, look. Tsk, tsk, tsk…" A voice said. It sounded like Ron. "You're glasses are fogged up!" Yeah, it was Ron.

"Yes, Harry." Was that Oliver's voice? "Let Ron fix it!"

"Yes, and let's go Harry while Oliver discuss some things to the Slytherins!" Hermione, no doubt about that. 

"Guys…" Harry said, trying to talk while the other two were dragging him away from… ahem. "What are you up to?!"

"What made you say that we were up to something Harry?" 

Harry sighed and gave into the pulling but he still had his eyes on the people coming their way. He silently whispered a quick spell that made his eyes adjust for a mere second. He was right that they were Slytherins. His vision quickly shattered again. 

But the last glimpse he got is the blonde's eyes._ His eyes…_ he thought to himself,_ they're **not**… gray…_

~~~~~~~~~

Draco yawned quietly in the couch in which he was sleeping. The last thing he remembered is that he screamed for dear life because of something… Now, what was the reason again? Yawning again while his eyes wondered on the clock. 

Speaking of which…

Draco rubbed his eyes as he wondered about the clock on the wall. He kept thinking that there was something that he must remember. There was something important for him to do that------ very-----afternoon… He scratched his head, something that he wouldn't _normally_ do infront of crowds. Now what was it again?

It has something to do with…

"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!!!" How could he forget about that! They were going to have Quidditch practice that very afternoon… He glanced at his clock once more. Or rather, they have a practice right now! 

Draco scramble to his feet and then grabbed his clothes and quickly undressed himself in the common room! Thank goodness that no one was there. He put his Quidditch clothes two-seconds flat and then ran to the hallway.

_It a good thing I know of a shortcut._

~~~~~~~~~

Harry noticed that they were not using the same route that they normally took to get to and away from the Quidditch field. "Guys, where are we going?" His voice was a little bit shaking because he was being heaved.

"Harry, this is a shortcut but we have to pass the Slytherin Area." Ron said while mumbling, "It's a good thing that Draco's not there anymore."

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked not hearing what Ron said last.

"Nothing!" Ron grinned nervously even though Harry couldn't really tell without his glasses.

They were almost at the corner of the hall when Harry suddenly asked, "Can I have my glasses now?"

Seeing that they really didn't need it anymore, Ron slowly handed it to Harry who was still dragged by both of them. Harry almost received when…

CRASH!!! 

A huge cloud covered them. They had bumped into something… or someone. Harry tried to pick himself up but something was holding him down, something very heavy that was staring at him. He squinted his eyes and looked directly at stare. A blurry vision was seen but somehow… this person… he seems familiar…

~~~~~~~~~

Draco can't believe it. In his hurry, he didn't realize that someone was coming around the hallway. He realized that he must've fell over the person but his vision was blocked by the cloud of dust that appeared when they made a collision. 

He stared at the person and realized who it was! _Harry…_ He was too shocked to move at all. He stared at the green-eyes Gryffindor that seemed to fill his thoughts for the past few days. Damn it! What was going on with him?

A moan coming from Harry's throat snapped Draco back to his normal state of being. He quickly stood up and stared at Harry, who also got up.

"Harry!!!" He heard as an equal shout of, "DRACO?!?" was also heard.

_Draco?_ Harry thought. _No wonder he looked so fam__----__…_

"Yipe!" Harry was snatched from behind before he could finish that thought.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron sneered, "Late for practice, I see."

"Shut up, Weasley." 

"Make me, Malfoy…"

Harry could've sworn he saw lightning flashing between the two, even though his eyes were blurry.

"Stop it, Ron." He felt three pair of eyes gawk at him. Did he hear _himself_ right? Did he just stop Ron from mocking Draco? Wait a minute… Draco? He meant 'Malfoy'… "Let's just go." 

"Alright, we don't want you looking at Malfoy's repulsive face in any case." Ron glared at the blonde boy across him. "He's just wasting our time."

"_I'm_ wasting _your_ time? **You're** wasting **my **time!" Draco glared back.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione snapped. 

Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry's hand and walked off, stomping the ground that he walked on. Draco was green in envy! Or maybe he was just sick again, he thought to himself. Probably seeing Weasley ruined his lunch, or maybe it was Harry… No, definitely Weasley. 

_What? Harry? I used his first name? I KNOW that he actually has one?!_ He thought hysterically. _Damn that Weasley._

He was about to walk off when he saw something shining on the ground. He slowly picked it up and looking carefully, he noticed that it was a pair of glasses. Not just any glasses… 

He smiled inwardly, not the malicious grin of his but just a contented smile, which actually surprised himself. 

_Heck! **You** think you're surprised! How do you think I feel?! Wahoo!!! Ice King is actually happy! And smiled! Mentally but hey! That was a big step for someone like you!_

_'You again?' _Draco mentally asked to his ever so annoying voice of reason. But this time, he was little disinterested as he pocketed the glasses.

_What got you so nice and dandy?_

_'Nothing.'_ Draco answered casually yet with a smile. (He smiles a lot here… The things people do when they're in love ^_^!)

_Hey! What was that?_

_'What was what?'_

_The thing you put in your pocket just now?_

_'It's nothing.'_

_Glasses? I didn't know you wear glasses… _Draco felt a grin coming to his face.

_Anyway, I don't think I could get anything from you when you're like this. _There was a pause before it spoke again. _You look like you're strolling along a beach, you know._

_'So?'_

_You forgot already why you were such in a hurry?_

"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" Draco ran faster than before. But he was in a better mood now.

_I have a perfectly good reason to see Wonder Boy later._

His hand unconsciously touched his pocket… The glasses he picked up were safely secured. We wouldn't want to loose these eyeglasses. 

Especially when they're Harry's _only_ pair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	7. A Crazy Voice No, make that two!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP… blah blah blah… 

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** Okay! That's it! Sob… I'm so lonely writing humor alone! Did that make any sense?

Hey! Home come you people don't suggest anything to me, huh? Do I look like I'll bite your head off? _ Forget that. I'm working on my current obsession so I'm stopping 'As cherry blossoms bloom' and 'When Fallen Dragons Rise' for a while. I'm writing a Gensomaden Fic. -_-' Isn't it obvious that I'm kind of obsessed with Gensomaden Saiyuki! My website is all about Gensomaden Saiyuki! _ Wanna know something? My current obsession in pairings is: Kouya x Jin. Hehehe… Crush Gear Turbo!

Sob… Only a few people reviews… Ok, since I'm feeling EVIL today… I won't continue unless I get around 10 reviews!!! I'm EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel my CLIFF-HANGER!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_These glasses must be intact._ Draco thought as he mounted his broom. Intact? My goodness, it wasn't even his. In fact, it even Harry's! _Why would it be intact? _He asked himself as he unconsciously tucked the spectacles in his pocket, his oblivious hand making sure that it won't fall.

With a kick he flew a few feet in the air and saw that his teammates were doing some laps before the practice. _I can't believe that Oliver gave up his practice session that easily._ Damn, and to think that he could gaze at Harry all that time, while the Team Captains debated. 

_Gazing at Harry, Draco? If you could see my face now!_

_'You're still existent?' _He thought to his subconscious. He was going on some laps in the air, following the same routine like the others.

_Of course! _It said laughing.

A faint call of his name echoed in his thoughts but he didn't pay any attention to it at all. He was too busy doing his routine and thinking about… someone…

_You mean, Harry!_ A laugh could be heard in his head.

_'I can't believe I can't hurt you._'

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Draco!!!" There it was again. The faint call of his name! Damn! Why won't people just leave him alone? He looked down from his broom and saw the two infamous duo, Crabbe and Goyle. _Were they the ones calling him? _He blinked. I couldn't be, they were talking amongst themselves. They were side by side talking to each other, he noted. Humph! If he didn't know better, those two were dating each other.

_Crabbe and Goyle?! _Laugh. _That's a good one!_

He found himself smirking as he looped his last warm-up. He took his position as a seeker like he did every practice time and he waited. He waited until he would see it again… again… again… Green eyes… He can't get enough of those green eyes… _I want to lose myself in those green eyes as… we… as we…_

_Harry… I want to feel your skin next to mine… as we…_

Draco's eyes went wide as he slapped his head with his palm. _What the **bloody hell** is wrong with me! _He never had those kind of thoughts. He doesn't **have **those kind of thought. Especially with a guy in them… Particularly a guy named…__

_Harry… _

_Ho, ho, ho! Draco, you naughty boy! What are you thinking about?!_ A deafening laugh is then heard.

Draco blushed. _I so want to kill you now…_

A louder laugh was ringing in his head but it eventually faded. The picture of Harry… err… uhh… how do I say this… **exposed** was still in his mind.

He shook his head viciously. He can't believe it! Him, Draco Malfoy, was acting like a love high school girl. To think that he has his eyes set upon…

_The most gorgeous guy in school… _

_Slender body… _

_Soft skin… _

_'Wha…?' _Draco wondered as those words just kept popping in his head.

_…Beautiful green eyes… _

_'HEY!'_

_I'm just helping you here, bud. _(Snicker)

"Draco!!!" It's that name again. No matter. He was too busy with the game.

_You're mind isn't even on the game! _

_'Will you shut up?'_

"DRACO!"  Damn it! What do they want? He turned his broom to the direction he heard his name and saw that he was face to face with his Captain. _So he was the one calling me? _Draco snorted. _Wonder what he wants…_ He tried to listen but the captain was a little out of hearing range. He just caught a few words like…__

_Draco… look… in coming…_ And what was the last word? Oh yeah, _Bludger._

"Bludger!!!" Draco whirled in time to see that Bludger coming his way. But…

CRASH!!!

He was a little too late at getting away… The last thing he remembered before blacking out when he hit the ground was…

_Harry's glasses… Where are they? _He didn't hear any cracks but… He couldn't stay conscious anymore. He blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!"

The voice echoed at other opposite end from where the Quidditch practice was held. "Hey, Ron." 

"Harry!" A girl followed behind Ron who was obviously… "Hey, Hermione."

"Where are you going?" Harry turned his attention to Ron. "I'm going to the Infirmary." 

Hermione raised a brow. He, Harry, then plastered a smile on his face. He didn't want them to think that he was going there because he was sick. Maybe he was though, he kept telling himself. His mind was centering on a person and one person only.

_Humph. Draco._

_'It's you again.' _Harry sighed mentally. _'Why is it that you're bugging me?'_

_I thought I already made that clear. I am the voice of reason. It's my job to annoy._

_'Riiight…' _Silence.__

_What? I know you want to say something. Say it, Potter._

_'Are you sure that you're **my** voice of reason?' _

_Does it seem so obvious? No._

Harry blinked. (Mentally)

_'Then why bug me?'_

_Because **your** V.O.R is busy with someone else._

_'V.O.R?'_

_Voice of Reason. Duh._

He sighed mentally again. Ever since he got _this_ V.O.R., as the voice put it, he had been mentally sighing more than he usually would. '_About _my_ V.O.R._, _who is he busy with?'_

_Someone who will probably be insane after he's through with him._

_'Him?'_

_Damn._

_'So, he's busy with another guy. That'll make the choices easier.'_ He thought sarcastically. 

_In that case, happy hunting. I'm **certainly**__not going to help you with this one._

_'Why not?'_

_I'm only here to make sure that I act like your original VOR. _

_'How are you doing?'_

_In two words._

_'U-huh?'_

_I suck._

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He wondered still who this VOR belongs too but he was too caught up with snickering.

"Why?" This snapped Harry out of his laughter. "Huh?"

"Why are you going to the Infirmary?" Hermione asked.

"And why were you laughing?" With that, Ron ended the questions of the why.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. "I just remembered something."

"How about _'Why are you going to the Infirmary?'_"

"Well, you see. My glasses are missing."

"Hey! You're right! I didn't notice that."

"How come you can see?"

"Contact lenses."

"What?"

"It's something that will enable you to see in the Muggle world." Harry explained, "You kind of stick it in your eye." 

"Ouch."

"It doesn't hurt, don't worry." Harry countered. "Anyway, I was going there to check if I had forgotten it there. I know I didn't but I already inspected everywhere else so I'll check it out anyway."  

"If you could see already, why do you need to find you're glasses." Ron asked, "Besides, you look better without them."

"I can't read with this." He explained, "These aren't as clear as my glasses so I need to retrieve them… somewhere." He turned then waved his hand to signal that he was going already.

"Okay!" Ron shouted. "It's a good thing that we're free for the whole afternoon."

Yeah, that was right. They were free for the whole afternoon. Maybe he could escape Ron and Herm for a while and go to the Quidditch Practice. Maybe he could see…

"Potter." He heard a growl and then saw the Slytherin Team Captain and the other players. He didn't realize it, but he was already in the infirmary. He eyed each one of them. Strange… Draco isn't with them.

Harry kept a calm and steady stare as they pushed pass him. He glanced back and saw Crabbe and Goyle… He blinked… Holding hands? He shook his head and then rubbed his eyes. _Are these contact lenses defective?_

"Why hello, Harry dear." 

He turned and saw that Madam Pomfrey was just infront of him, smiling. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey." He smiled, "Ummm… Could I look around the room I was in before? I think I forgot something there?"

"Why, of course!" Harry thanked her and then walked toward the direction it was in.

"Just remain quiet alright?"

Harry stopped and gave Madam Pomfrey a questioning look. "Why is that?"

"Oh. A patient who fell off a broom while Quidditch Practice is there. Still unconscious and he needs to rest." She thought for a moment while adding, "Hit by a Bludger, if I'm not mistaken. Alright, run along now and don't make much noise." She gave Harry one last smile as Harry nodded and then made his way to the door.

_Someone hit by a Bludger? Poor guy…_ Harry thought.

_I wonder who he is…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	8. A Very Annoying Madame Pomfrey

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP… blah blah blah… 

**Warnings:** Implies Draco/Harry

**A.N.:** I'm so sorry that I didn't update in one month! It's just that I was visiting US and the place where I stayed didn't have any computer. I hope you don't sue me for not writing… (WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!) 

Oh, And I made Madame Pomfrey here so OOC that she actually became annoying… (hehehe…)

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho! : **Ummm… Yeah… Ron had been calling Malfoy Draco! _ Not many people notice that but that really has a purpose. You're going to find out soon enough. Hehehe… And about that _'His eyes aren't… gray' _thought, well, Draco **has** _gray_ eyes. And it's not only Draco that's probably blonde in the whole Slytherin team. So it wasn't Draco whom he saw with blonde hair in the field. I hope that helped!

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonic Mistake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Someone hit by a Bludger? Poor guy…_ Harry thought.

_I wonder who he is…_

Harry walked quietly across the hall, keeping in mind the promise he gave to Madame Pomfrey. He speculated silently about the boy who got hit by the Bludger. _I wonder why that Bludger hit that Slytherin, _he thought. _Usually, people who play Quidditch have great concentration _**especially**_ Slytherin…_

Harry didn't admit that they were better; they just have good concentration when they're out there in the field to beat the opponent. Probably something distracted that player. And it must be a REALLY big distraction. _I wonder what it was…_

He turned the corner and stopped infront of the door. He looked at the hallway and remembered how he ended up below Draco. He snickered at the thought. It was very amusing to think that he, Harry Potter crashed on top of a certain Draco Malfoy. He covered his mouth to stop his loud giggling and took a moment to breathe.

Harry put his hand on the knob and clasped it. Touching it felt weird, it felt that his heart was beating faster and even though he knew that it was cold, it still were warm to the touch.

_"_Weird…" He mumbled as he turned the knob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT!" Voices echoed in the hallway. But isn't it obvious by now who they were? For those who have not one idea why they screamed looked at them and stopped what they were doing for a moment then stared at the five students who were now blushing beet red because they were being gawked upon. The students, who shouted, specifically Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Oliver and Neville, were glaring at Ron who was crimson red by then.

Ron hung his head and mumbled something that was barely audible at all but somehow they, the angry mob of five students, still managed to hear what he tried to hide.

"HOLY HOGWARTS!" Hermione almost fainted. Seamus held one hand up to Hermione's back so that she won't fall from the shock. Dean blinked. Oliver was too dazed to do anything but his eyes said everything. And Neville fell from shock with a thud.

"Tell me that this is NOT happening…" Hermione squeaked. Ron hung his head.

"Tell me!"

Silence.

"No, please… this is not happening…"

Silence. Dust ball. Birds chirping. Wide eyes staring at Ron. Oh, only if you could see the tension. Only if you could see Hermione's hand trying to strangle Ron once more. And Oliver, who was suddenly out of his shock, trying to prevent Hermione from doing so.

 "I heard it from the passing Slytherin." Silence was at last broken. "They said that they didn't know what happened… Said that he wasn't paying attention. For all people, **he **was the one that _wasn't_ paying any attention. And it happened only in split second," He paused, "then Draco was hit by the Bludger…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Harry heard the scream before he could even turn the doorknob. That scream could have awakened all of the people in Hogwarts if they _were_ sleeping. It came from inside the room he realized and decided to check it out… well, that was before Madame Pomfrey decided to push him to the side while saying, "Check the room out later, dear." 

Harry sighed and chose to just stay outside the door. Hey, Madam Pomfrey might need his help, right? But he couldn't help but wonder what exact made that individual bloody scream like that. And more so, who the heck is he… 

He decided to eavesdrop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "My dear, what's the matter?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she went in.

Draco was flushing so red that Madame Pomfrey thought that he was having a fever. She took the liberty to feel his temperature but to her surprise, he was a bit cold like he saw something horrible. Nightmare, perhaps? (Too bad that wasn't it…) 

"Draco, dear, whatever is the matter?" She looked like she was about to faint because this was the first time she didn't know what was wrong.

"Ha…rry…" He mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" 

Draco turned and realized that he wasn't alone anymore. He cringed. It was that nurse woman again.

"Are you alright, Draco? Did you hit your head _again_?"

Draco raised a brow. _Again!?_ _Damn, you'd think she thought of me as some kind of species of Neville Longbottom… _He groaned mentally._ Women… no wonder I really didn't like them…_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm fine…" I said a little crustily. _Just go away…_

"Are you sure?" She asked again, "You look a little flush."

"I'm fine!" _Must devise a way to hurt that woman…_

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No…" _Something painful…_

"It will make you feel better. I'm a nurse, I know these things…" __

"I'm fine…" _Something **really **painful…_

_"_Was it a nightmare?"

"It's bloody nothing…" _A quick death…_

"What was that word you whispered?"

"None of your business…" _Maybe I should get one of Professor Snape's 1001 Lethal Poisons book…_

"Was the word '_Happy'_?"

Draco turned his back and pulled the covers to his neck. "No!" _Is that a knife I see sparkling there?_

_"_Harpy?"

"Leave me alone…" _Damn, it's just a bookmark…_

"Hearty?"

"Go away…" _Could paper cuts kill?_

Draco tried top move farther and farther to the side of the bed to get out of hearing range when he ran out of space to move.

"Harry Potter!"

"AK!" _Bloody hell…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry turned the knob and walked slowly in the room. He saw a young man edging to the other end of the bed with his back turned to him.

_I hope I'm not disturbing anything…_

Then all of a sudden…

"Harry Potter!"

Harry nearly jumped at the same time he heard a noise. 

"AK!" 

He faced the woman, which had taken care of his arm before. He was putting his full attention to Madame Pomfrey, eyes begging apologetically… Yes, full attention… Ok, so maybe not all of his attention. His eyes wandered to the bed where the boy was before he fell on the floor.

_Maybe I shocked him…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_How the bloody hell did that woman know?!? Grrr… It's her fault I fell from the bloody bed!_

Draco suddenly picked himself up from his fallen position and then…

"NO! It's not about -----------!" He abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. _Bloody_ _hell…_

His breath was caught in his lungs. He was face to face with…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Hey! Ron!" It was Oliver Wood.

"What's up, Oliver?"

"Just came up to check you."

"Why?"

He stopped to catch his breath. "Because I forgot to ask why you have those cuts in your hand. Everybody's worried about Malfoy and Harry that I myself didn't notice until yesterday."

"Oh, these?" He said holding up his hand. "I got this when I accidentally dropped the potion glasses in the sink and I cut myself. No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" 

Oliver was about to leave when he thought of another question. "When did you get them? What potion bottles?"

Ron thought for a moment and then said,

"You know, the ones we made to change the personality." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


End file.
